The Last Goodbyes?
by Potterdork101
Summary: Fred Weasley is laying among the fallen during the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone comes over to say their final goodbyes, but Hermione Granger willl not accept that he is dead, afterall, how could the great Fred Weaasley have been killed by a wall? Will Fred come back or will Hermione have to accept his death and move on?
1. Chapter 1

The room reeked of death. Everything around me felt dead. I didn't understand how it was possible that so many people who were once strong, brave soldiers could possibly have been killed by death eaters. I lay there on that stretcher knowing they all thought I was among the fallen. I could hear my family, my friends, and even those who had once wronged me standing above me, sobbing.

The worst was George. I heard his sobs. I felt his waterfall of tears stream down one by one, landing on my cheeks. I wanted more than anything to open my eyes, get up, and wrap him in a warm embrace. To tell him that I was alive, but I couldn't. I tried with all my might to open my eyes, nothing. I tried to wiggle my fingers, nothing. If I could even take one deep breath, they'd know that the wall had not taken me out, nor had the flash of green I saw moments before I fell to the ground, unconscious.

They knew they had to leave me. I was laying there, presumably dead, and the war was not over. No matter how hard it was for any of them, they had to go back onto that battlefield without me and fight. They had tried every revival spell they knew, but you can't revive a person who has not passed. They tried to find a pulse and they found nothing, but I knew I wasn't dead. I couldn't escape my body, but I didn't know how to wake up either.

Hours passed. Everyone was out on that battlefield fighting. I didn't know who else had died, I didn't even know if the battle was actually still going. All I knew was I was alone in a room with all of these dead bodies. All of my friends, family, and professors, were lying next to me, but they were actually dead.

Finally I heard it. The triumphant cry of a victory coming from outside. The happiness didn't stay long however, because those who were celebrating only moments before were crowding into this room and saying their final goodbyes to the dead.

The first to approach me was Percy. He rested his hand on my neck, checking for a pulse one last time. Nothing. He pressed his fingers into my wrist because he thought perhaps he could find one then. Nothing. I felt a single tear roll off his face and land on my chest.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I'm sorry for leaving the family to go to the ministry. I'm sorry I betrayed the family in a time of need. And most of all," he froze. I heard his voice crack as he let out a giant sob before forcing himself to continue. "Most of all, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."

Next came Bill and Charlie, but I couldn't understand what they said through their tears. They both hugged me, and then stood up, trying to be brave for mum and dad.

Then came Ginny. Good Lord, Ginny was a mess. She couldn't talk. Her bawling was the only sound that came out, but I knew she was trying to talk. I knew she wanted words to come out.

Harry came over, Ginny still laying by my side, and comforted my little sister, while he said his goodbyes and thanked me for fighting for him. He told me that if he could change anything, he'd be lying on this bed instead of me. He'd give anything to take my place because he didn't ever want anyone to die for him.

Then came my git of a brother, Ron. He and I had never really gotten along, but we always loved each other anyways. He kept his goodbye short and simple, but I could tell he was breaking inside, maybe even more than everyone who had said goodbye to me only moments before.

After Ron got up, Mum and Dad kneeled by my side, mum crying too hard for words, and Dad only being able to apologize for all the years he spent yelling at me for my pranks.

The worst one came next, George. He was a mess. He was telling me how he couldn't live without me, and he'd give anything to bring me back. He told me how he didn't think he could last even a day without me and if he couldn't bring me back, he was planning on killing himself before the next sunset. I couldn't let that happen. My twin was not going to take his own life, I don't care if I was actually dead.

I thought he was last. After he stood up, they all stood there quietly above me. I knew Hermione hadn't said goodbye but I kept telling myself she had said it before I was conscious. I was wrong. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Soft ones, but moving rapidly.

She threw herself to the ground, her head landing on my chest. I felt a soft hand move to my face. It ran up along my cheek, and into my hair. She sat up, and cried like this for a while, her soft hand running through my hair, her quiet sobs killing me from the inside out. If I thought I wanted to hug George and tell him I was alright and he could stop crying, these feelings were doubled.

She removed her hand from my cheek again, sliding it down my cheek and leaving it there. She used her other hand to grab my own and wrap her fingers around mine. I never thought Hermione cared this much for me. I always thought she saw me as the annoying prankster who always got himself into trouble.

Truth is, I had always had slight feelings for the girl. It was just so cute the way she scolded people for not following the rules. It was probably her fourth year I started to develop a crush on her. When she was telling George and I that Dumbledore was too smart for two gits like us to put their names in the goblet of fire. Later, when she went to the ball with Krum, I got a bit jealous, and couldn't stop thinking about her after that.

"FRED!" She cried. "FRED YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Her voice broke off and trailed into mumbles. "George can't lose you, Molly and Arthur can't, your siblings can't, especially your sister. You're her hero Fred. You can't leave her heroless. This isn't fair. I won't let you die on my Fred Weasley. I can't."

"Let him go Hermione. He's gone. We can't undo this. Fred is dead and we just have to accept it." Molly said softly, trying to stay strong but we could all clearly tell her words hurt her more than they helped anyone.

"How can you give up on your son like that? How can you just accept that he's dead? How can anyone let him go? I won't. I won't accept it. He isn't dead. He's not…" her voice trailed off into soft sobs as she stroked my face with her hand, her other hand still intertwined in mine.

She leaned down right next to my ear and began to whisper through her pain into my ear. "Fred Weasley, I didn't want to ever admit this, but I like you. I like you a lot and I don't know if I could ever handle losing you so if you're in there, if you can hear me, please wake up and stop this pain." Then she rubbed my cheek a couple times, and to the shock of everyone in the room, gently placed a short kiss upon my lips.

I knew I couldn't leave. It wasn't my time, and if it were, I was just going to have to change that because today was not the day I was going to die. I couldn't leave anyone behind but most importantly, I couldn't leave the girl I had thought about every day since that day at the Yule Ball when I saw her dancing with Krum. I had to find a way to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was gone now. Everyone except Hermione and George. Mione was trying to convince both George and myself that I wasn't dead and that I would wake up eventually. George was looking through all of Hermione's books trying to find a spell to revive me.

"George, I know he's not gone. I can feel his presence in the room."

"Since when have you cared this much about my twin? Why did you kiss him when you were saying goodbye? Bloody hell, I knew he liked you but I had no idea you felt the same for him."

"You saw that? I thought nobody was looking. Truth is, I've liked him since the day we met. Seeing how you guys were with Ginny before we left on the Hogwarts express, made me know I'd be save in one of your arms, and no offense, I've always just thought he was cuter."

Had the brightest, prettiest girl I'd ever met really liked me since we first met? Did she really think I was cuter than George? I'd always seen myself as the less attractive twin. Could it even be possible. Maybe I was hallucinating.

"Ouch Mione. That hurt."

"Sorry Georgie. There's just something about him that I like, and you don't seem to have it."

Wait, she couldn't have just said that. I must be hearing this wrong. There is no way that someone that beautiful could like me. Especially over George. That's not possible. She must be joking. I must be hallucinating.

"Oh come on Hermione, we have the same face. We're identical!!!"

"But he's better! I'm sorry George but you're just not as special as he is. He just has something that I can't explain."

That was it. I needed to wake up. To wrap my arms tightly around her and tell her that I'm alive. Then we could be together. We could be happy together.

"Bloody hell Mione. I get it. You're in love with my twin. You don't have to keep telling me how much better than me he is though." His voice trailed off. "If only Fred were here. Then you could be together. He could finally have the person he's been dreaming of since we tried to put our names in the Goblet of Fire." If I weren't mistaken, he had started crying.

"George, come here. Sit down next to him and put your hand on his face. Look at him, he's here he's just not awake."

He walked over and I felt his warm hand touch my cheek. "Mione, he's gone. He's not here and I can't stand to see him lying there. You can't understand how much it pains me to see the person I've NEVER been separated from in my life, laying on the ground in front of me, dead."

"But George! He's not dead."

"HE HAS NO PULSE HERMIONE!!!"

"George, feel his face. If he had been dead for the 12 hours he's been laying there, he'd be cold and white as a sheet. He's not. His face is still warm. Blood is still pumping through his body."

This only made me love her that much more. She was so cute when she was being nerdy.

"Leave it to you to try to use science to convince yourself he's not dead. Clearly he's gone Mione."

"George, just have faith. He's not gone. Go home, get some sleep, and in the morning you can come back and see for yourself that he's alive."

"I won't leave him. I will lay on the stone ground if I have to, but nothing will make me leave him."

My heart was breaking listening to this conversation. My twin and the girl I love were both sitting next to me crying and discussing whether or not I was dead. I needed to wake up.

"Georgie, please get some sleep. You look like you're about to die."

"Well maybe I want to die. My twin is dead. There's nothing left to live for."

"George if you can't live for you, and you can't live for your family, then live for me. I can't lose both of you, nevermind what Gin thinks. She needs you George. I need you George. Go to sleep."

"Fine. If it makes you happy, I'll even go back to the flat, but you have to promise that if you're right, and he wakes up, you apparate to me and bring me to him."

"I promise Georgie. I promise."

Well at least she'd convinced George not to kill himself. That's a plus. Now it would be great if I could wake up while he's sleeping to surprise him.

Hermione came over and ran her soft hands through my hair. "I know you're in there Freddie. I know you're there. Please wake up."

 ** _I'm going to try to post the third chapter by tonight. Tell me how you feel about it and give me suggestions!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Now was my chance. I could wake up, kiss the girl of my dreams, and tell my family that I didn't die.

I focused harder than I'd ever focused in my life. I tried to move my finger. Nothing. Maybe that's a little too much. I thought. I tried to take a deep breath. Nope. One last try. I tried to open my eyes.

"Oh my God!!!" Hermione yelled. "Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? Fred is alive. I was right. Fred!!!"

"M-m-mione…" I mumbled.

"Fred!!! Can you hear me? Wait, I'm supposed to go get George."

"W-wait. Don't g-go y-yet."

"Ok. I'm here Fred." She grabbed my hand and held on tightly.

I laced my fingers around hers. This was the feeling I was always dreaming about. "Mione, I… I heard the whole thing." She tensed up. "Don't worry. I feel the same way. Mione, I think I love you."

"Did-Did you feel my kiss?" She stuttered.

"Yes Mione. It kept me going." I tried to sit up.

"Then would you mind if I kissed you again to know how it feels to have you kiss me back?"

"It'd be lovely Mione. Just be careful. I'm in a...a lot of p-pain still. I did just wake up after being presumably dead."

She gently lifted my head up and bent down until our lips touched. Her lips were warm, and gentle. She grabbed my head and tangled her fingers in my hair. This was the best kiss I'd ever had. It was everything I imagined and more.

She pulled away, her hands still entangled in my hair, her nose almost touching mine, her brown eyes shining happily. "I'm so glad you're ok, not to mention that kiss. Now I need to go get George. I promised him."

"Can you, apparate me back with you? I would like to be there to surprise my twin."

"Are you sure you're ok enough to do that, Fred? You're in pain, clearly, and you can barely sit up."

"I need to be there Mione. If I physically could've cried while everyone said goodbye to me for what they thought was the last time, I would've been bawling like a blubbering idiot. You need to let me do this."

"Alright fine, but I swear if anything happens to you, I'll kill you." She grabbed me tight in a warm embrace and apparated back to the flat. She helped me hobble over to the couch and laid me down.

"Mione, couldn't you have apparated me into his room?"

"Believe me, I know what I'm doing." She kissed my head as she walked towards his room.

I heard her knock on the door, before it opened. "HERMIONE!?! Did he wake up?" I heard my twin tell from down the hall.

"Listen, George, I don't know how to tell you this, but…" I heard her stop as I looked up to see my twin standing in the hallway.

"Gred? Is that you?" George asked calmly.

"Yeah Forge. It's me. I'm right here. I was there the whole time. I love you George." I said. He ran over to me and wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"I don't know what I would've done without you. Mione, do you want to go get the rest of the family?"

"Sure George. No problem. I will leave you with your twin." She turned to look me in the eye. "I'll be back shortly," she said as she winked at me and aparated out.

A few moments later, I was surrounded by all my happy family smothering me in hugs and kisses and joy and laughter.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, how dare you scare me like that?" Mum piped up after smothering me in kisses.

"As weird as this sounds, I missed that nagging voice." I chuckled.

"Oh my God Fred. I'm so glad you're alive!" Ginny yelled.

"Bloody hell mate! We all thought you were a goner." Ron piped up.

Percy looked at me. "Did you hear what I said?" He looked as though he were about to cry.

"Yeah Perc. I did. You don't need to be sorry, I'm just glad to have you back in the family. I love you, mate."

Hermione looked at me. "Fred, can you walk?" she asked.

"IDK but I feel a lot better." I sat up. Ok Fred. You can do this. Walk. I thought.

I stood up and started to walk. Everyone clapped.

"So now that we know you can walk, is it alright with everyone if I steal Fred for a few minutes? I need to talk to him about some things." Hermione said.

"No offense, but I don't really care if you guys are okay with me going with Mione for a couple minutes. She and I really do need to talk." I said to everyone. They all laughed and motioned for me to go with her.

Hermione and I walked down the hall to my room. She opened the door and immediately walked in and sat on my bed.

"So what did you want to talk about? Also, do you know how incredibly adorable you look when all you want to do is kiss me?" I closed the door and walked over next to her.

"Fred Weasley, how dare you assume what I want to do with my time? I did not want to kiss you. I just wmhmhmhm….." her voice trailed off.

"What was that?" I laughed as she blushed. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk about us. Do you actually like me? I mean you kissed me, but George said you've liked me since my fourth year?"

"You weren't supposed to change the subject Mione." I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "George wasn't lying when he said that. I have liked you since I tried to put my name in the Goblet. You were right. It didn't work. Mione, I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you for a long time."

"Fred," she said. She grabbed my face with her free hand and slid it into my hair. She pulled my face right up next to hers. She gently kissed me on the nose. "I have liked you since I first saw you that day on platform 9 . I would love to be yours.

With that, I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. This was even better than our first real kiss. I had full mobility now, and she was more aggressive while still remaining very passionate.

She pulled back. "We should probably go back out there, so George doesn't think we're having sex. You know your twin."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, we could make George's assumptions be a reality."

"Absolutely not. We haven't even been a thing for more than a minute, nevermind on a real date, and you're suggesting sex?"

"Mione, have I ever told you how adorable you are when you get angry? It was a joke, and you're right. We should go back, but I wouldn't mind staying here forever with you. How about tonight?"

"Tonight? You want to have sex tonight? Fred, I already said that's not happening."

"No no no no no. I didn't mean sex, although…"

"NO!" She interrupted sternly.

"I was kidding. Anyways, I meant how about I take you out tonight. You don't need to get fancy, just come in your normal clothes and be here at 8."

"That sounds wonderful. Are you sure you're up for it? And where are you planning on taking me?"

"That's a surprise. Just be here at 8 and I'll handle the rest. Now let's go back before my family starts to wonder about us."

We left my room, and re-entered the living room where all my family had been sitting around talking, only now, we were holding hands.

 ** _Here's chapter 3, hope you like it! At least one more chapter should be published by tomorrow. Please let me know what you think and give me suggestions. I would also like to know where you think Fred should take Hermione on their first date._**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked up.

"So you decided to make it official then, did ya?" George laughed. He turned to Ginny. "You said they wouldn't admit it until at least a couple of weeks into their relationship. You owe me 20 dollars."

"Ugghhhhhh," Ginny said. "You couldn't have waited a week to announce your relationship? Seriously Mione?"

"Seriously yourself Ginny. How dare you bet on me. How many of you saw me kiss Fred while he was unconscious?" Hermione said. She seemed very upset. Did she want to hide our relationship?

Ginny and George raised their hands, but everyone else looked shocked. "It's not like we didn't all already expect it."

I chuckled. Had they really expected this? Did everyone know I liked Mione? Did everyone know she liked me?

"Well I'm just glad you're alive." Charlie said. "I know I haven't been around much being in Romania, but I do love you brother and I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Thanks Charlie. That means a lot. Really." I said.

After that, we talked for a couple of hours, people mostly just telling me how much they would've missed me if I was gone, and then George suggested that I should get some rest and sent everyone home. Well, everyone but Hermione.

"Really Fred. I can go home to the Burrough. I need to get ready for tonight anyways." Mione said as she sat in my arms on the couch.

"Mione, it's 2 in the afternoon. You don't need 6 hours to get ready." I kissed her on the cheek. "You know, we could just sit here and cuddle for a while. Maybe watch a movie."

She sat up and looked at me. "Fred, as much as I'd love to do that, you need to get some sleep. I need to get some sleep." She kissed me on the nose and stood up.

"Ok, but why don't you just stay here with me and we can both sleep?"

"Because. We all know neither of us would end up sleeping."

"George and I have an extra room. You wouldn't even have to sleep in my bed with me. Although if you wanted to…"

"Absolutely not Fred. Although I might take you up on the extra room."

I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Sounds like I plan. I'll lead you to it."

We walked down the hall to the extra room. I went to open the door, but she grabbed my hand before I could.

"This is the part where we say goodbye and you go to your room and we both sleep, got it?" She looked at me with her cute little beady eyes.

"Yes Mione. I get it. But first--" I pulled her close to me and kissed her, but pulled away to leave her wanting more before I walked to my room and closed the door.

 _Switch to Hermione's Perspective_

Did he just--. Did that really just--. I turned towards the extra room and opened the door. I walked in and closed the door, wanting to get some sleep before my date tonight with Fred. As I got over to the bed I saw two things: a teddy bear and a note sitting next to it that said "Hermione" on the front. I sat down and opened the note.

Dear Mione,

If you are reading this, I probably didn't make it through the war. George probably gave this to you. Or, maybe my git of a brother blew up your 4th apartment and you had to move back in. Again. Anyways, I wanted to tell you some things. First I wanted to tell you that I have liked you for a while and if somehow I actually did make it through the war, I want to take you on a date. Second, I want to tell you how amazingly beautiful you are and that you're the most brilliant witch I've ever met and you're going somewhere in life. Finally, I want to give you this bear to remember me by. If I didn't make it through the war, please hold onto this so I can always be with you, but also please don't be sad about my death. Please celebrate my life. No funeral. Just fireworks.

Love Always,

Fred

Reading this made me start to cry. I grabbed the teddy bear and held him tight. Then I got up and ran down the hall to Fred's room. He opened the door before I even knocked and grabbed me into a warm embrace.

"It's ok Mione. Everything is ok. I'm here. You don't have to cry anymore." He whispered. "Everything is going to be ok."

 _Back to Fred's POV_

I heard cries running down the hall towards my room. She must've seen the bear and the note. I opened my door right as she got to it, and pulled her tightly into my arms, reassuring her that everything is ok.

"Fred," she started through her tears. "I can't lose you. I was reading the notes and everything started flashing back to me. I remembered laying there, screaming at you to wake up, everyone telling me you were gone. It hurt so much Fred. I can't do it again."

"Mione, I promise you'll never lose me. Now lay down and get some sleep."

"Can-can I stay in here with you?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure Mione. Anything for you." I kissed her on the forehead before walking her over to the bed and laying her down. "I'm right here Mione, and I'm never going to leave you."

 ** _Sorry I haven't posted in a couple days. I'm going to try to get multiple up today. Please let me know how you feel about the story and give me some ideas. Let me know what you would like to see happen._**


	5. Chapter 5

It was about 6 when I woke up. I layed there, looking at Hermione, her arms wrapped around the teddy bear, looking very peaceful. I knew she'd be mad if I didn't wake her up so that she could get ready, but how could I disturb her sleep?

I got out of bed so I could go take a shower, planning on waking her if she was still sleeping when I got back. I looked down at the girl who was sleeping in my bed and realized that she was finally mine. I kissed her forehead, stroked her hair, and went off to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and waited a minute for it to heat up. I took off my clothes and got in. The water was warm. It felt nice.

I turned off the water and got out. I began to dry off when I heard a knock. "Fred, are you in there?" It was Hermione.

"Yeah Mione. I'll be out in a second. Did you have a nice nap?" Crap. I didn't have my robe in here, and I didn't want to leave in just a towel.

"Yeah actually. I did. Until I woke up and you were gone, but I had the teddy bear. He smells like you. It made me feel better." Did I smell that good? I chuckled.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door. "Oh my God Fred. You could have warned me that you were naked." Hermione lectured.

"Sorry. I thought you'd still be sleeping when I got out." I admitted.

I saw her look down at my stomach. "Since when does Fred Weasley work out?" She asked.

"Since it attracts the ladies." I said. I could feel my face turning bright red.

Hermione stepped closer to me and began to rub her fingers up and down my abs. "Well it certainly attracts me." She said as she winked.

"Does it now?" I asked pulling her towards me and kissing her nose. "Well you attract me."

She grabbed my face and kissed me more passionately than I've ever been kissed in my life. Her hands were running through my hair. I could feel her warmth against my skin. "Mione, I want you." I breathed right before she kissed me again.

She pulled back. "Well you're just going to have to keep wanting me then, cause that's not happening anytime soon." She kissed me again for just a second and then she pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

I tried to pull her face back to mine but she resisted. I guess this was payback for before I left her to go take a nap. "No no no, Fred Weasley. No more kissing. I need to go get ready."

"But Mione," I protested. "What if we just stay in tonight?"

"You promised me a date, and as much as I would love to kiss you right now, I want to date you, but we're not dating until we've gone on a date."

"Oh alright. I guess I could let you go get ready." I said.

"I'll be back. My clothes are all at the Burrow in Ginny's room. The apartment got blown up by death eaters in the war." She kissed my cheek, took another look at my body, and aparated away.

I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer. I decided on a red shirt, and my nicest pair of jeans. It was now 7:30, and had been a little over an hour since Hermione had left.

I went to go wait for her in the living room, but as I opened my door I was immediately harassed by my twin.

"What did you and Hermione do?" He asked first, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"If you're hinting at us having sex, you're wrong. She was just upset so I let her sleep in my bed. Nothing happened. Except--"

"Except what? Hmmmm?" he questioned.

"Well there was a moment when I had just gotten out of the shower and she had just woken up where I had a towel around my waist and we kissed."

"That's it? You kissed?"

"I mean, she rubbed my abs quite sensually before we made out for a while." This answer seemed to have satisfied my brother.

"So where are you taking her tonight?" He asked. "And while we're talking about your date, where are the flowers?"

Oh crap. I forgot the damn flowers. What was I going to do? "Well since you asked...I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise. And about the flowers, I have less than half an hour. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well that's rude. We tell eachother everything. And for the flowers, I got you covered. Ginny brought them over while you were sleeping." All of a sudden, he pulled a beautiful bouquet of purple roses and blue little flowers from behind his back. "Ginny said she'd love these."

"Thank George." Just then I heard a knock on the door. "That must be Hermione."

I took the flowers and walked over to the door. When I got there I opened up the door to the most beautiful sight in the world. Standing right in front of me was Hermione dressed in a plain grey shirt and some skinny jeans. It was something about her smile and the way her curls were tamed and pinned back that made this sight absolutely stunning.

"Hey Fred. You look nice." She said.

"Well you look absolutely stunning. Come in. Come in," I said as I pulled the flowers from behind my back.

"Oh my God Fred. How'd you know Forget Me Nots are my favorite flower?" she asked.

"Well as much as I'd love to take credit for the beautiful purple roses with the cute blue little flowers, forget me nots as you called them, Ginny brought them over while we were sleeping."

"I love her so much." Hermione smiled as she came over and gave me a big hug. "So, where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Well you'll just have to see when we get there. You ready?" I teased.

She nodded and I pulled her close, apparating out right as my lips met hers.

 **Here's chapter 5. Hope you like it. I am going to try to get** **chapter 6 up tonight as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Here we are, Mione," I said as we apparated into the room with a *POP*.

"An arcade?" Mione screamed excitedly.

"You betcha. Mum used to take Georgie and I here when we were little so we would stop pranking our brothers for a little." I laughed, remembering all the fun times we used to have here.

It was a small, muggle arcade with all sorts of fun games, but my favorite had always been skeeball.

"I love it. Thank you," she said as we walked around. "Wanna play me in a game of skeeball? No magic allowed though."

"Oh heavens Mione, how am I supposed to crush you on our first date and expect you to stay with me?" I chuckled.

"Game on Fred Weasley." She kissed me on the nose and ran over to the area with rows upon rows of skeeball.

"Alrighty. Here's some coins. Have fun. Good luck, and don't be too upset about losing." I said jokingly. I handed her some coins and the game began.

"First ball Fred. Want me to show you how it's done or do you want to just wing it?" She teased.

"Oh believe me. I'm a champion. Game on." I said, a little bit of flirtation in my voice.

I rolled my first ball up the platform, 30 points. I looked over at Hermione's game. 40 points. I needed to step it up a little.

"Yeah you're the real champ now aren't you." Hermione teased.

"Shut up." I said as my next ball rolled into the 500 slot. "BOOM! Beat that. You can't, can you?"

Just then, Hermione's ball bounced out of the EXACT same hole and down to the 10. I felt a little bad. I just hit the jackpot, and my little Mione's ball betrayed her.

"Wow. Well we're going to have to have a rematch at this," she said.

The score was all tied up. I had won 8, she had won 8. This was it. All that was left was one final throw and we would determine the "date champ". I had 580 points and she had 490. All I had to do was not mess up, and pray she didn't get more than 100 points.

"You ready to lose, Mione?" I asked.

"Oh you wish. I'm going to hit that 500 and you're going to lose by at least 400 points," she teased, sticking her tongue out at me like a 4 year old child.

At that moment, we threw the balls up the ramp. *Clunk, *clunk*. My ball had fallen into the 100. YES! I thought. Then I looked over to Hermione who had the biggest grin on her face.

"BOOM! 500 Points. Beat that." She held her hand up to her forehead and made an L.

I playfully fought her until her arms were at my side, her fingers intertwined in mine, and I tried to kiss her. Right before our lips touched, she pulled back and laughed, calling me a loser and backing off.

"Only winners get to kiss these lips," she teased, backing off towards the air hockey tables.

"Bring your cute butt back over here and kiss me," I yelled across the arcade.

"If you wanna kiss me, you're going to have to stop being a loser," she teased me.

"Game on, Hermione!" I ran over to the air hockey table next to Hermione and immediately put 4 coins in the slot. I grabbed the puck and we began.

I scored the first 3 points with ease, before allowing Hermione to score the next 2. "You know, you're not going to win. Might as well just give up now," I said to her before scoring again.

"Well if I win, I win and I have you chasing after me, and if you win, I get to kiss you so I win again. Doesn't really matter to me which one happens." She giggled, and with all her might hit the puck straight across the table at me.

I blocked it, but with the amount of force she gave, it flew off the table.

"BLOODY HELL! OUCH!!" I heard scream from roughly where the puck had flown.

I ran over to see a blonde haired Slytherin standing there with a hand over his eye. "Malfoy? What brings you into muggle territory? You do realize this is muggle territory, right?" I asked, very confused that any Slytherin, nevermind a Malfoy, was being seen outside of the wizarding world.

"Well, um- I- um--" he stuttered.

"Well spit it out. Draco Malfoy loves muggles?" I chuckled.

"Well, not exactly. I- kinda hoped that, um- well I wanted to bump into Hermione to apologize for, um, calling her a mudblood. Truth is, I've always kinda liked the girl and was hoping…" THAT WEASEL!!! He came here to steal my girl. Granted, he didn't know she was my girl, but she is.

"Well she's here, and I'll let you apologize, but she and I are kind of on a date, so no, you can not have her. I swear to God, Malfoy, if you say anything more than I'm sorry, if you even begin to make a move on her, I will have your head on a stick." I could see the terror in his eyes as I said this, so I think he got the message that making a move on Hermione was not in his best interest.

We walked back over to the table where Hermione was waiting. "Fred, what took you so-- MALFOY? Fred why is Draco Malfoy here?"

"Listen Mione," Draco started. I glared at him.

"Only I get to call her Mione. After all, she is my own. Anyways, continue." I said, looking at her to see her blush and smile at the same time.

"Anyways, um- Hermione, I wanted to apologise for calling you a mudblood so often in Hogwarts. I feel really bad and I'm so sorry that I ever did that." He continued to tell her how sorry he was and then he stopped.

"I forgive you Malfoy, but I don't know if we can ever be friends. After all you've done, after all you've done to Harry and Ron and I. I do, however, appreciate the apology. Thank you." Hermione smiled, seeming content with his apology. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I have a date with a very handsome Weasley to get back to." I think she said that last part because she could feel the jealousy radiating off of me.

"Sorry we hit you in the face Malfoy, but truthfully you probably deserved that." I placed the puck back on the table and we continued once more.

I slammed the next two points into the goal, now up 5-2. "I told you, give up now Hermione. I'm a champion."

"And I told you Fred Weasley that no matter what, I win. I'm not giving up," she said teasingly as I allowed her to score another point. "Ha! See that?"

"Mione, you do realize you're still losing, right?"

"Yeah, but again, losing is winning."

"What if I don't let you kiss me because you're a loser?" I joked.

"Now, I know you would never do that, because you love me and you're too, well Weasley-Twin-like to do that."

"Well, you got me, but I find it offensive that you would accuse my brother and I of being mansluts."

"I never called you a manslut, Weasley."

"You basically did Granger. What else was that supposed to mean?" I slammed the puck into the goal with such force she felt it in her stomach.

"Ok fine. I did but I didn't really mean it. I was just trying to make a point. You wouldn't pass up on an opportunity to kiss me." She fired back, but I blocked it and it went in my goal.

"Boom! I win! Now get over here and kiss me, Mione." I said jokingly.

She walked around the air hockey table, but right as she went to wrap her arms around my neck, I turned. "SIKE! You thought. That's what you get for calling me a manslut."

"Oh come on, Fred. You know I didn't mean it. I was only teasing," she said, flirtatiously, but as much as I wanted to kiss her, it actually kind of upset me that the girl I love would call me a manslut. I don't care if it was a joke, it hurt me and I couldn't let her win.

"No Hermione. I really like you, and have for a long time, and I know that I haven't had any long-term relationships, but that doesn't make me a manslut. It's hard to be committed to someone, when you're really after someone else."

"Wait, did that actually hurt you? It was only supposed to be a joke. Fred, I would never say anything to hurt you. I really like you. A lot. Never forget that."

"It's okay. Just please never say that again. It sure doesn't feel good when the girl you like calls you a whore."

"I promise I won't do it again. Now will you kiss me?"

"Well since you asked…" I grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, and twirled her around, her arms and legs wrapping around me like a koala. Then our lips met in a passionate kiss, a moment I wished would never end.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed their first date. I want to start incorporating more characters but I felt like I definitely needed to give them a first date. Sorry it's been a little while since I posted. I wanted to make the date perfect._**


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the flat later that night:

"What do you want to watch Mione?" I asked looking at my collection of muggle movies.

"Well what are some of your favorite movies? I like a lot of things and I don't know what you have." She giggled cutely.

"Well my all time favorite is either Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey, or Austin Powers, but since I'm sure you're not a big fan of either of those--"

Hermione cut me off. "What do you mean you're sure I'm not a big fan of either of those? I mean, I'm not, but that has nothing to do with my personality. They're just stupid idiots doing dumb things."

"That's my point though Hermione. I know you and I knew you would think that. Anyways, I also have Wizard of Oz, they got the magic all wrong, The Muppet Movie, I like Animal and Fozzy, and Beauty and the Beast. I know guys aren't supposed to like princess movies, but I like the magic and if I'm being honest, I've always kind of seen you as Belle." My face turned bright red as I said this, and Hermione chuckled, clearly finding it funny that I, Fred Weasley, liked a princess movie.

"Wait, you think I would be a good Belle?" She questioned.

"Well of course, Mione. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, and you're smart and love reading. Everything about Belle is you. You wouldn't be afraid to run into the woods to find someone and bail them out of trouble, *cough cough* Harry *cough cough, and you would fall in love with personality as opposed to face." This time it was Hermione that turned bright red.

"Well, Fred, I'm flattered that you think I would make a good Belle. She has always been my favorite princess." She looked at me from the couch, smiling.

"So do you want to watch Beauty and the Beast?" I questioned, kind of wanting to watch it myself so I could point out how much like Belle she really was.

"Well I was leaning more towards the Muppet Movie, but I'm not opposed to watching my favorite Disney princess."

I put the movie in the player and turned on the TV. Then I went back to the couch and sat down. Hermione cuddled close to me and I wrapped my arm around her body.

"Now don't get too annoyed when I sing all the songs, ok?" She asked, smiling with her beautiful smile."

"As long as you don't make fun of me when I sing them too." I kissed the top of her head as the opening scene started to play.

Hermione and Fred singing:

Little town, it's a quiet village,

Everyday, like the one before.

Little town, full of little people,

Waking up to say,

"Bonjour!" I said along with the movie as I poked her side.

"There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell." She sang, her voice as beautiful as Hermione herself.

"Heavens Mione. Are you good at everything?!? Your voice is beautiful. Is there anything you're not good at?" I asked.

She blushed and continued to quote the movie, clearly ignoring my question about her singing. When the song came to the line, "Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel.", I poked her singing along with it and then whispered, "Yet another reason why my Mione is Belle."

She managed to peel her eyes away from the screen to turn her head to face mine and kiss me. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Fred Weasley?"

"Well maybe once or twice, but I certainly don't mind the compliments or the kisses." I said, smiling.

The next morning:

"Morning." George said waking Mione and I up. We must've fallen asleep after we watched Beauty and the Beast. He said this the same exact way I remember him saying morning to Harry and Ginny when he walked in on them kissing the morning of Bill's wedding.

"Good morning George," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and sitting up.

"What did you two love birds do last night?" He said, beginning the interrogation.

"Well if you must know, I took Mione to the arcade mum used to take us to, before we came back and watched Beauty and the Beast. We must've fallen asleep talking after it was over." I said before he got the wrong idea.

"Talking, eh? That all? You just talked?" He winked as though anything else happened.

"Yes George. We just talked. Who do you think I am?" Hermione questioned, slightly annoyed but more enjoying this than anything.

"If you say so. Talking doesn't usually end in a compromising position, but that's none of my business. Don't forget about dinner at the Burrow tonight. Mum would kill you if you weren't there."

"Believe what you want, but all we did was talk, my dear twin. And I wouldn't miss it for the world. Were you planning on coming, Mione? I know it's technically a family dinner, but you'll be a part of the family officially at some point, and you've come to the other ones so I just assumed," I said.

"Well duh. I wouldn't miss a Weasley family dinner if the world was in flames." Hermione laughed at the thought of her not coming, then smiled when she realized that she would officially be coming as my plus one, not just Ron's friend.

"Good, cause I wouldn't want to go without you there," I said as George turned to me giving me big googly eyes.

"Hear that Hermione? Freddie wouldn't want to go to his own family dinner with his own favorite twin without his little girliefriend there." George looked at Hermione while he teased me, but looked at me, mostly joking, but a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

"C'mon Georgie. You know I didn't mean that I wasn't going to go. It would just be better if she came and you know it. Bill has Fleur, Ginny has Harry, heck Percy might even have someone, and now I won't be longing across the table for the girl literally 2 feet away to be mine. Now she's going AS mine."

"I know, I know. But just remember to use protection, ok?" George laughed as he walked back down the hall to his room.

"Nice one George, but I'm not having sex with Fred until I feel like this relationship is guaranteed to not go anywhere. Sex makes things awkward sometimes, even between the greatest relationships. Even though all of me wants to rip his clothes off of him and--" Hermione began to laugh as George cut her off from done the hall.

"OUI, THAT'S ENOUGH HERMIONE!!! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR FANTASIES ABOUT MY BROTHER!!!". George shouted.

"I was only kidding George." She laughed until she nearly fell over.

"Now about these fantasies," I asked when I was sure George could no longer hear us.

"Maybe another time Fred. It was just George repellent to keep him off my case about falling asleep laying on top of you. Damn I guess that does sound bad." She couldn't help but laugh as she said this.

"Oh c'mon Mione. Just one little fantasy?" I said in the sweetest tone possible as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'll see you at dinner, Fred. I gotta get back to Ginny. I need some girl time." She laughed, clearly trying to torture me, and it was working. She wrapped me in a warm embrace, kissed me very passionately, and pulled away. Then before I could say anything else, she aparated out.

 ** _I know this chapter is long over due. Sorry about the wait. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and have a lot of fun events planned for the near future. Hope you enjoy._**


	8. Chapter 8

At the Burrow later that night:

"Can we just start dinner off by recognizing that we all could be dead right now, but we survived together." Great. Mum started dinner by being sappy. "I mean, George and Hermione were the only two who weren't going to leave Fred's side until we knew he was alive."

Already holding Hermione's hand in my own, I gave it a small squeeze and she turned to look at me. "Mum, I didn't die. Can we get passed that now. Let's look at all the good things that have happened. First of all, we defeated Lord Moldysnort, I didn't actually die, and most importantly, Hermione and I are dating now," I said, smiling. I placed a kiss on the top of Hermione's head as she leaned towards me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, and Mione and Fred slept together last night." George laughed maniacally.

Just then Harry put a and on Ron's shoulder. I could see steam coming out of his ears as his face turned bright red. I forgot about his and Hermione's little romance.

"YOU WHAT?!?!? Frederick Gideon Weasley, I thought I raised you better than to sleep with a girl the night of your first date. Oh and Hermione dear, I am disappointed that you would do such a thing. I thought you were better than that."

"WE DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!!!" Mione screamed.

"Oh yeah? Then why did I find you two all cuddled up on the couch this morning?"

"Ok, we fell asleep together, but we didn't have sex. Besides, even if I wanted to, Hermione is a good girl and she wouldn't do that." I pointed out. I winked at Hermione and she rolled her eyes at me. "Now, since we have that all cleared up, can we just enjoy dinner? No more sadness?"

"He's not wrong, Molly. We don't need to keep discussing the fact that we all could be dead right now. What's important is that we're not, and we're all here together. That war only brought us closer together." Thank the heavens. Dad got it. Why couldn't mum?

"Well I'm glad that we're all here too." Ginny looked over at me, tears starting in her eyes. "I don't know what I would've done if we lost you, Fred."

"Fred, you could've died and that would've been on my back. My girlfriend would be down a hero because of me. That can't just be forgotten." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand tightly looking as though he were about to start crying too.

"Ginny, come here, and Harry, calm down. He's alright. We're all alright. Everyone is here. You, Harry, Ron, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Fred, Me, Molly and Arthur." Hermione pulled Ginny into a tight hug and glanced over at Harry to make sure he was okay too.

"Enough of the sappy stuff guys. This is a Weasley family dinner. We should be laughing and eating" said George. Just then, everyone started scrambling to get food out of the center of the table.

Halfway into dinner, Hermione placed her hand on my inner thigh. She then began to slowly move her fingers in sensual circles. The more she could tell it teased me, the more she did it. She had me completely immobilized just with the touch of a finger.

"Mione!" I mumbled under my breath as dinner came close to an end so that only she could hear.

"Yes Fred?" She replied with a cute, guilty smile. She knew it bothered me, which made her do it more.

"Stop that." I grabbed her hand and entangled my fingers in her own.

"Why should I?" She giggled. "This is fun."

"We are literally at dinner with the entire rest of my family and you're over here, trying to arouse me." I then moved our hands to her lap so she wasn't touching my leg anymore.

"You're no fun," she sighed.

Clearly I was looking distraught because just then George asked if I was feeling alright.

"Yeah. I think I just need some fresh air. Mum, can I be excused?"

"Fred dear, we're almost done. Then we can all go swimming in the lake," mum said as she started to pick up people's plates.

Hermione looked at me with an evil little grin as she broke my grip on her hand and continued to torture me.

"Hermione could you quit it already?" I asked quietly so that the rest of the table couldn't hear me.

"Well I could, but where's the fun in that?" Hermione laughed.

"Well if we're having fun, I think I'll just have to join," I said, half wanting to join, half just wanting her to stop already.

Just as I had expected, saying this got her to stop messing with me.

"Okay, now can we go outside?" Ron asked as I put my arm around Hermione. I could tell this was bothering him, but I wasn't going to stop being with the girl of my dreams just because she had a short thing with my brother. It's not like they ever actually dated.

"I guess you can all be excused, but I want no funny business in the lake. You hear me?" Mum looked over at me and George laughed.

"Yes mum," we all said in unison.

After that we all ran up to our rooms to get our swimsuits on. Hermione and Ginny ran straight up to their room, giggling the entire time. Harry, George, and Percy all ran up to their rooms, and Bill and Fleur went straight outside with Charlie, claiming they had no intentions on going swimming at the moment.

"Fred," Ron started. "Can I talk to you for a few moments?"

"I guess, but you better make it quick. I have a hot date with a bikini in a lake."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Could you stop with the PDA for just a little while your around me? You have to understand that I love her too. I don't need the constant reminder that she chose you." I understood this, but I also have missed out on so many years with her, and I was happy to finally be able to hold her in my arms.

"I get that, Ron, but I don't know if I can stop. I love the feel of her being wrapped in my arms, I love everything about her and I can't just ignore that because you have feelings for her. I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to accept that."

"Well I just don't know if I can." He stormed up the stairs to get his swimsuit and I followed to go get mine.

I went into my old bedroom where George was going through the only drawer in the dresser with anything in it.

"Red or black?" He asked holding up two pairs of swim trunks.

"Well, they say once you go black you never go back, so black." I laughed.

"Ron wants me to quit holding Hermione," I said. "I can't just do that, but I also don't want to hurt my brother. I may not always get along with him but I still love him."

"Fred, you shouldn't feel bad for being with the girl you love. Ron's just being a prat like always. He'll get over it after he finishes with his little temper tantrum. It might take him a little longer this time though because we all know he's been crushing on her just as long as you have."

"Thanks Georgie. I needed that. Now throw me a swimsuit so I can have more time with my girl in a bikini."

"And you wonder why she called us mansluts." George said as he grabbed a pair of blue swim trunks out of the dresser and threw them at me.

"Wait, how'd you know about that?" I asked.

"Well I might've sorta spied on your date. Only to make sure she was having a good time and nobody bothered you of course."

"Well then you missed someone. Malfoy came over and tried to steal my girl." I said laughing.

"No I let him through. He told me about how he wanted to apologise for everything and he genuinely seemed like a good guy. Maybe he's changed."

"But George, he tried to steal my girl. You should've known."

"Fred, every guy in their right mind has had a crush on her at one point. Heck, even I had a crush on her. Just cause he likes Hermione doesn't mean you have to hate him. He's a lot less of a prat now that he quit letting his father control his life."

"WAIT, YOU WHAT?!?!? FORGET MALFOY!!! YOU HAD A CRUSH ON HER?!?!?"

"Oh Freddie Dearest, it was a while ago. You can't blame me. She's hot. I quickly got over that when I stole Angelina from you, but I'm over her too. I was thinking about asking Katie out. I think I might actually really like her. More than I've ever liked anyone."

"Oh really? You're telling me this isn't going to be like the Angelina thing where you steal my girl again?" I wasn't really mad at him, but it did kind of bug me that almost every girl I've ever liked, he's liked too.

"Yeah I promise. I wouldn't do that. You didn't really like Angelina and I knew that. You wouldn't have randomly offered Hermione a jam tart if you did. I know you, you don't give just anyone food. Heck, you don't even always give me food. I know how much you like Hermione, and even if I did still like her, WHICH I DON'T, I know how much she likes you too."

"Alright. Now enough talking. Let's go to the lake already."

 **Sorry again for the delay. I should be posting more this weekend. I hope you enjoy. I had a fun time writing it. Also I borrowed an idea from the fanfic Forbidden Bond. You should go check that out as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

I ran to the other side of the lake so Hermione couldn't attack me. "Stay back!" I yelled at her from across the lake.

"You know you want me right there. Don't deny it." Hermione laughed.

"I don't want you anywhere near me. I'm mad at me you." I smiled and winked at her.

"I get it. You're in love. You like to flirt. Stop shoving your relationship in my face." Ron screamed.

"Oh get over it. We kissed like twice. That hardly counts as a relationship. I'm sorry it hurts you, but you're just going to have to get over it because I really like Fred and I don't want to lose one of my best friends either."

Just then, Hermione ran over to me. "What did I tell you woman? Get away from me. I don't want to be near you. You're a bully." I said.

"You like it and you know it." Hermione laughed as she pulled me tightly against her.

Her warm breasts were flat up against my chest and I could tell I was breathing very carefully. Why does that girl have such an effect on me? She grabbed my neck and brought our faces so close that I couldn't take it. I leaned down and tried to kiss her but just then she pulled back.

"Psych! You thought!" She screamed as she ran away from me.

"You know, flirting is a form of bullying." I laughed, chasing after her.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Mr. Granger. I have you wrapped around my finger and you know it."

"It is. It's sexual harassment and I don't stand for bullying. Also, I am NOT Mr. Granger. Even if I did want to marry you, which I don't, at least after what you've done to me tonight, I would never take your name. It just doesn't work with my fiery red hair."

"Wait, you don't want to marry the girl you've been in love with since sixth year? Likely story." Ginny yelled, clearly not helping my situation.

"Shut up, Gin. I don't like Hermione very much right now, she's a tease and a bully."

"It's not bullying if you like it, Freddo." George yelled.

"WHY IS MY ENTIRE FAMILY ON HER SIDE?!?!? SHE'S BEEN TORTURING ME ALL NIGHT AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I yelled.

"Fiiiinnneeeee. We can call it a truce. I just want a kiss now." Hermione ran back over to me. Why does she look so good 100% of the time, especially in that bikini?

She pressed right into me again. "I-I don't believe you anymore." I breathed. Just then she began kissing down my body.

I couldn't take it anymore. I backed up until our bottom halves were funny submerged so my whole family couldn't see how excited she had gotten me.

"Get a room!" Charlie yelled to us.

"Well we could take your old one. Not like you need it anymore." I managed to say between heavy breaths.

I looked down at the beautiful girl I had all over me. "Mione, you gotta stop. I can't take this anymore. I'm going to have to rip that skimpy bikini off of you if you don't. My self control levels are very low."

"What did I tell you guys about funny business in the lake?" Mum yelled from the side.

"Mum, I'm not doing anything. She won't stop torturing me. Tell her to stop."

"Likely story Fred. Just please don't let the clothes come off and I'll let it slide."

I don't know what had gotten into mum but she was a lot calmer about this than I thought. Hermione was literally kissing my entire upper body, purely torturing me just because she found it fun, and my mum was watching, only caring that the clothes didn't come off.

"Hey, my lips are up here. How about you kiss those?"

"Well if I do that, you get what you want, and giving you what you want isn't very fun." Hermione laughed at me.

"Either way I'm enjoying myself but this torture is literally killing me because I want you so badly. Please stop."

"But you have me, Fred. I don't understand," Hermione said, pretending to be clueless and innocent.

"Quit the act, Mione. We all know you're not ready for sex so unless you want me to take that suit off right now and nail you right here in front of my whole family, I suggest you stop." Saying this made her pause for a few seconds before running her fingers up and down my abs, continuing to kiss my neck.

"Is that permission to do so? Hermione, you know I have poor impulse control. I'm going to start counting down." I looked at her. She was so hot. I kept thinking about how this all might be a dream and I would wake up, no Hermione, no lake. Damn. My imagination of Hermione in a brand new bikini is good if that's the case.

"Ten!" I began, wanting so badly to get to 0, and apparate to my room and finish this there.

"What was in Hermione's water? She looks like she's about to tear Fred's shorts off." Harry started.

"Can we stop talking about Fred and Hermione? They're about to smash in the middle of the lake right in front of me. Do they have no respect for my feelings?" Ron cried as he stormed inside. George followed after him, probably trying to plead my case, but I was too distracted by the hot lady trying to please me while still messing with me. There was no way she was going to let me do anything here or now, nor did I really want to. Of course I wanted her, but not in from of my entire family.

"Alright children. Don't spill any semen in the lake. Other people have to swim in there." Percy said.

"Nine!" I screamed. She looked up at me but clearly was enjoying herself way too much to stop. I ran my fingers through her beautiful curls, hoping she'd stop for long enough for me to talk for a few seconds, but not Hermione. I had only seen her this passionate about one thing, school, and even then she didn't try to seduce and undress her books in the classroom.

"Eight! Mione, continuing is giving me permission to nail you. I hop you know that." I said, trying to be quiet so my siblings couldn't hear.

"Oh I know." She said between breaths as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, still kissing everything but my lips.

*Come on, Mione. Just one kiss?" I asked. "Also, seven."

"I'm giving you a lot of kisses. Stop complaining." She said, laughing at me as she moved her hands up and down my back.

"Six. This is torture and it's taking every little bit of restraint I have to not rip that little bikini off of you. You look so hot, and I know you're just trying to torture me."

"You know me so well. Torture is fun, especially cause I know you enjoy it. I can tell." Well no duh. I knew she could tell. She was wrapped so tightly around me, we were basically stuck together.

"Five! Four! Three!" I continued.

"Can I get a recount? I need more time."

"No more time. You're at two. You could stop now, we could take it back to the flat or we could wait a while and stay the night. Come out here later and finish this under the stars."

"Tempting, Weasley. Very, very tempting, but taunting you is a lot more fun than any other option."

"Last chance. Stop now or forever hold your peace."

"You wish." She giggled.

"One!"

 **Hate to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by later tonight. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, but I would really like some ideas for what to do. I know where I want the next couple of chapters to go, but after that I would like to incorporate some of your ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

Just then, Hermione pulled away and swam to the other side of the lake. "Try and catch me." She said, laughing.

"What if I don't want to catch you? I don't like you." I said, still dying because the girl was so evil.

"We all know you want me. Don't deny it." Hermione began to come closer.

"No. Get back. I can't take it any longer. You're such a tease. I don't know why you insist on torturing me." I backed away with my hand held out in front of me, fully prepared to dive under the water and swim if she came any closer.

"Oh give it up, Freddie boy!" Bill yelled from the side, Fleur under his arm.

"No! She tortured me and I know if she comes any closer she'll do it again, but worse than that, I'll get in trouble for it if I rip off her bikini and bang her right here, right now. Besides, I don't want my whole family to see. That's just awkward."

"He has a point Hermione. You should leave this be. Also, I think it would be a good idea if you dried off and talked to Ron. He's very upset about this." Harry said, sounding way more reasonable than necessary.

"You're probably right. He did look like he was about to cry. I had forgotten all about our little fling. I didn't even think he could actually be upset about it." Hermione reasoned with herself and Harry, and then got out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel.

I followed her up to the side of the lake, and as soon as she was wrapped up in her towel, I grabbed her and kissed her. "Ha! I win! You're the defenseless one now!" I laughed as I pulled her into another kiss, this time letting her arms break free of the towel so she could have some control over the kiss.

"Now let me dry off so I can go talk to Ronald. It might take me a while, and please, whatever you do, don't come with me. It'll just be worse if he sees you." Hermione grabbed her towel, kissed me on the nose, and walked back inside.

"Harry, do you think he'll calm down? I'd hate to break up their friendship because of something as small as my relationship with her." I asked walking toward my sister and her man.

"Of course he'll get over it Fred. He's always gotten over any little fight they've had. It'll be ok. I promise." Harry reassured me.

I began walking back into the Burrow so I could go tell my love I was going back to the flat, but Ginny stopped me. "Fred, I don't think going and giving her a kiss goodbye in the middle of her argument with Ron about dating you is the greatest idea. I'll tell her you left. Just go home, please. I love you Freddie. I don't need a war between my brothers again over a girl."

"Oh alright. Thanks Gin. I guess I'll be going then. Goodbye guys." I walked over and gave mum a hug goodbye, and aparated back to the flat.

When I got back to the flat, George was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"When did you leave the Burrow? I thought you were talking to Ron." I asked, George sitting calmly on the couch.

"I was, but when Hermione came inside, he asked me to leave and I knew you would be following her, or at least trying to and would end up here so I figured I'd come home and talk to you. How are you holding up?"

"Well, I wish I knew how Ron was feeling about this whole thing, and I wanted to say goodbye to Mione, but other than that, I'm ok."

"Well, I can tell you, Ron isn't in a great mood right now. He didn't exactly want to talk to me, said I looked too much like you, but I forced him to talk to me and he yelled at me forgetting I wasn't you, which I think made him feel a bit better."

"What did he say, George?" I asked, joining him on the couch.

"Well, he called me, well you, a traitor and said that you had no respect for him or his feelings. He told me about your discussion with him and then said that you betrayed him and went right ahead, bestially having sex with her right in front of him. He told me he couldn't take it anymore and every time he looks at Hermione her sees her with you and it hurts him."

"Harry says he'll forgive her. Do you think he'll forgive me?" I asked, quietly fighting back tears. I couldn't handle the fact that not only had I broken up one of the strongest friendships this world has ever seen, but also hurt my brother immensely.

"Don't worry Fred. He'll forgive you. I know he will." George pulled me tight into a close hug. He then told me I needed some movie therapy and played me Ferris Bueller's Day Off on the television.

Multiple hours had passed, George and I were making things for our shop and watching movies, just like old times, and I had almost forgotten about Ron, when Ginny came over.

"Hermione requests that you come back to the Burrow, Fred. Says she's awfully cold without you." Ginny said, giggling.

"Why can't she come here? I don't want to piss off Ron more than I already have." I said looking at my sister hoping that she'd understand and bring Hermione over here.

"She wants to talk to you, and maybe go to the lake with you under the stars when nobody is going to bother you. Unless you have a lake here, I suggest you come back with me." Ginny blushed, then looked at me seriously as though waiting for me to jump at the thought of Hermione and I in a lake, alone.

"You know," I started. "I have a bath and can bewitch my ceiling to look like stars. That's the same thing, right?" I asked, laughing.

"Give it up Freddie boy. Just go to the Burrow. Ron could even be over it by now." George said winking at me.

"Oh alright, but you can't be mad at me if I slap Ronald for making a big deal over the fact that she chose me. He needs to grow the fuck up, okay?" I said, getting a lot angrier about this than I expected.

"Calm down, Fred. You're both more wound up than you need to be, okay?" Ginny said.

I got up and stood next to my baby sister. "He's the one being a huge prat over nothing," I started, but then decided I was going to do more harm than good. "Nevermind, I'm overreacting. I'm better than he is, I need to be the bigger person."

"Thank you Fred. Now let's go. Your girl is waiting." I smiled at the fact that Ginny just called her best friend my girl, and we aparated out of the room.

"Finally. I didn't think it would take much convincing for you to come back here." Hermione ran over to me and hugged me tighter than ever as though she could tell that I was worried about Ron and her.

"Yeah, I didn't really want to come over because of Ron. Half of me is avoiding him because I'm mad at him for being mad at us, and half of me is scared I'm not going to ever have him back as a brother. I mean, yeah he's a duck sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't love him too. He's my baby brother."

"He's a duck?" Hermione giggled. "But I understand. You don't want to ruin your family and it's all going to be okay. Ron's going to have to get over it and I told him that. I told him I can't live without you but I can't live without him either and I certainly don't want to make your relationship any worse than it already is. He said he'll work on it. Harry volunteered to help. Ron might have to leave the room sometimes, and we're going to have to accept that for a while. I apologized and told him I didn't know that you told him that you would keep the PDA to a minimum. He's not mad at you, Fred. He's just a little heartbroken. How would you have felt if I chose him?"

"You're right Hermione. Thank you. Now, I was promised an isolated lake. How about that?" I looked at Hermione, grinning evilly. She knew what was going through my head and I had a feeling it wasn't going to happen.

"Yes, we can go to the lake, and I promise not to mess with you. I'll explain more later. First, I want you to go talk to your brother. He's more upset than you know that you didn't say goodbye." Hermione said. "I can come with if you would like."

"Yes please. Just don't hang on my arm. Let's not hurt him more than we need to." I kissed her cheek and we walked out of the room.

I walked up to Ron's door and tried to open it. It was locked. I knocked lightly. "Ron, can I please talk to you?" I asked through the door.

"Alohomora," he whispered. "I was hoping I could talk to you. Come in."

I opened the door and walked in to see my baby brother looking at me with big, red eyes. "How are you holding up, Ron?" I asked, walking over to his bed and sitting down next to him. Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Well, not exactly great," Ron started. "I keep trying to stay calm and not get jealous about you and Mione, but I can't get it out of my head and I just get so mad. You know, I almost told her she had to choose? I almost told her if she chose you I wouldn't talk to her ever again, and if she chose me she wasn't allowed to talk to you. I feel like such an ass."

"Well first, it's normal to feel jealous but you should NEVER make a girl choose between her best friend and her boyfriend, but second of all, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I should've told her when she was torturing me that I had told you I would try to keep it to a minimum." I looked over at Hermione and then back to my brother. "I hope you know I wouldn't have even let her go after me if I wasn't in love with her."

"Thanks Freddie. That means a lot. No go have fun with Hermione," Ron turned to look at Hermione and laughed. "Just not too much fun."

 **SUPER SUPER SORRY!!! I meant to have this up 2 weeks ago and then life hit me like a truck. I want to shout out to my best friend and stepandahalf0804 for continuously telling me I need to write. I will try to be more consistent with the writing. I'm also trying to reread the series for the 10000000000000000th time. Let me know if there's something you'd like to see happen.**


	11. Chapter 11

We walked out to the lake at around 11 o'clock, hand in hand. Looking out on the lake was the second most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The stars sparked through the night sky, reflecting back on the lake and up at us.

"Hermione, I know this is moving a bit fast, I mean we've only been on one date, but I've felt this way for 4 to 5 years now. Mione, I love you, I'm in love you, and I never want to live without you." I looked into her eyes, sparkling with the reflection of the lake, and pulled her close.

She leaned forward and pulled me close into a passionate kiss. "I love you too Freddie." She whispered as she pulled away. She grabbed my hand and led me to the tree next to the lake.

"Mione, this is my house. You don't have to show me where to go." I chuckled. "Not that I mind you taking control."

We layed down under the tree, our toes in the water, the stars twinkling all around us like little drops of rain filled with sunshine and light, even though it's night.

"Wanna go in?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Well you see Mione, that depends. Do you feel like being a little torture machine, or are you going to behave?"

"Depends on your definition of torture. What I did earlier was only torture because your family was here and you couldn't do anything about it. Now, we have the lake and the night all to ourselves." She nodded suggestively and took off her shirt.

"Why aren't you wearing a bathing suit?" I asked puzzled. I looked down at her lacey bra to confirm it was in fact, not a swimsuit.

"Well I was thinking…" she started.

"If that sentence ends with skinny-dipping, believe me, I'm down." I said ripping off my shirt faster than you could say fizzbang.

"The only thing is, we have to be careful, and NO SEX!" she yelled, laughing while clearly admiring my chiseled torso.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I wanna get in." I said, with a lot more urgency than I intended.

"Turn around. No peeking. Better yet, you get in with your swim shorts still on and don't take them off until I'm under the water and I say so."

"But Mione, I'm going to see it anyways. Why wait?" I asked.

"Some things are just worth waiting for Fred and you need to learn that." She made motions towards the water and I walked in, fully submerging first my legs, then my torso.

"Fred, can I ask you something?" she questioned, clearly getting in by the noise of the water.

"Sure, Mione. Anything."

"How does it feel? How does sex feel?" she touched me on the shoulder softly. I turned around to look her in the eye, admiring just how beautiful she looked. This moment was my idea of perfection.

"Mione, can I tell you something that not even George knows?" I asked, stroking her face with the back of my hand.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone. My lips are sealed." She smiled, looking deep into my eyes. I felt like all of my insides were visible to her eyes. I could feel all of my secrets forcing their way out of my head the more her eyes looked into mine.

"I've never… I haven't… Mione, you'll be my first. I decided the moment I laid eyes on you that you were the girl I wanted to marry and it's very hard to make love to someone when your heart belongs to someone else." My soul began to spill out of my chest. I felt so much weight lifting off of me even though that secret wasn't even that big.

Hermione blushed and then began, "What about Angelina the night of the Yule ball?"

"I told her I couldn't do it. I told her my heart was meant for another girl and she smiled, tears in her eyes for a few seconds before we spent the whole night talking instead about how great she is for understanding and how great I am for not allowing her to get attached to me. I felt like such a jerk that night. I only wanted to take you, and even though I knew that, I still took Angelina, hoping I could push those feelings aside."

She smiled at me again, and then turned around. "Your turn." she said. "Take your shorts off. I can't be the only one skinny-dipping."

"Your wish is my command." I said, eagerly taking my shorts off and throwing them into the tree on the shore. "Now turn back and look at me. I need to see your beautiful eyes when I say this to you."

Hermione turned back to look at me and I pulled her body close to mine, feeling the warmth of her breasts against my skin, but not even caring that the only girl I have ever wanted was naked and wrapped around me. I only cared that she knew how I felt.

"Mione, it's always been you. You're the only girl I've ever wanted, sexually or otherwise. I couldn't stand to see any other guy wrapped up in you and I wanted more than anything to be in this moment, right now. I have always, and will always love you." I wrapped her hair in my hand pulling her face into mine and kissing her with everything in me. She grabbed at my back with her soft hands and I ran my free hand around her back too.

We kissed for about 5 minutes, the passion rising more and more with every second, and then Hermione pulled away, her taste lingering in my mouth.

"Fred, I told you no sex. I don't know if I'm ready yet. I've always thought I should wait until marriage but after the war, I don't know how I feel anymore. I just don't know what to do." Hermione looked more concerned than I had seen her since I woke up.

"Listen, Mione, I won't do anything if you're not ready. I won't push you to do anything you don't feel is right to do yet. I was just kissing my beautiful," I kissed the left side of her neck, "sexy," I kissed the other side, "girlfriend, under the night sky while we both happen to be naked under water. I hope you don't feel like I'm trying to pressure you into moving faster than you want to go. I really don't want you to be uncomfortable. I would wait a million years if you asked me to."

"How do I know if I'm ready, Fred? I feel ready but my head keeps telling me it's too soon and I need to wait."

"Mione, I can't tell you when you're going to be ready. I don't know what it feels like. I know I am physically ready, as are you," I paused and laughed for a second before continuing, "but I can't tell you when you're going to be emotionally or mentally ready. I don't even know if I'm emotionally or mentally ready. I am willing to take that dive whenever you're ready, but I can also sit back and wait if you need me to."

"Do you think you're ready?" She asked quietly, not breaking eye contact as she came closer to me, her body pressing against mine again.

"I think so, but I don't know for sure. Are you ready?" I asked in response.

"I think so. Let's take that dive now and see." She pulled me so close I couldn't breathe anymore. I didn't know what to do next. She pressed one hand deep into my back, the other in my hair pulling me into the most amazing kiss I had ever felt in my life.

I trailed my hands up and down her body feeling every little groove and detail. Her skin was soft. I continued to pull her close to me, kissing her deeper and deeper with every passing moment. I then pulled away for only long enough to ask if she was ready before she pulled me back into the kiss, nodding.

 **Sorry again for it taking so long. I have been extremely busy and I feel so bad for making you wait this long. Hopefully it was worth waiting for. Thank you to all of you who have supported me. Next chapter should be coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up under the tree to a kiss on the nose. I was wearing my softest tee and some boxers. "What happened? How did I get clothes on?" I asked the girl smiling at me from under my arm.

"Freddie you crashed hard after we, you know, so being the smart girl I am, I ran up to your old room and got you some clothes. I knew I couldn't get you inside and up the stairs when you were asleep, nevermind naked, and so I got you dressed and let you sleep here under the stars with me." Hermione kissed me, short but sweet, and then got up. "Now get up. It's almost time for breakfast and you need to go get real clothes on. I'll see you at the table."

"Mione wait-" I started, but she had gone inside before I could say anything more.

"Oi, Freddie. How did it feel? Was it better than anything you'd ever done before?" George asked me while we got dressed for breakfast.

"Sorry George. I don't kiss and tell." I laughed and threw a red shirt at him.

"Oh come on. At least tell me you used protection. Please tell me you used protection."

"George, I'm not stupid and even if we didn't and she gets pregnant, would it really be the end of the world?" I asked, realizing that we hadn't in fact used protection.

"Freddie, you're kidding me right? Oh my God, you're an idiot. Please tell me she's not pregnant. You're not ready to have a kid." He said with more intention than I had ever heard come out of his mouth.

"I don't know George. I don't know. I can't know for however long that takes. Would it be that bad to have a little Fred running around though?" I asked, hoping he would agree with me.

"Are you really going to try and tell me you're ready to have a kid? Is Hermione ready to have a kid?" He asked.

"I don't know Georgie. I don't know. Need to tell you something that only Hermione knows. Angelina kinda knows and every other girl I've been with does too, but I've only TOLD Hermione and now I think you need to know. Georgie, I didn't know last night if I was ready to have sex for the first time ever and now I could be having a kid because my dumbass didn't use protection."

"Gred, we'll figure it out. You don't have to go through it alone. I'm sure everything will work out. Also, I knew you hadn't ever actually been laid. You knew surprisingly little for how many times you had supposedly done. Let's go get breakfast now and then you can talk about this with your woman later."

"Thanks Forge. I love you."

"Mione, can we talk?" I said as everyone was getting up from their breakfast table in order to go about their days.

"Sure, but you need to get to the shop and I need to go to the ministry. Can you make it quick?" She asked as I grabbed her and walked her into a room away from the rest of the family.

"Mione, is there a chance that you're on any kind of birth control?" I asked more abruptly than I had intended.

"Merlin Freddie. How did I not think about this. Oh my God we didn't use protection." She said starting to cry.

I pulled her close to my chest and kissed her on the head. "Mione we'll get through it together. I love you and nothing is going to change that. We're going to be ok. I promise we'll be ok." I hugged her tighter than I've ever hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

"Freddie, I'm not ready to be a mom, but I won't get an abortion and I absolutely will not give the baby up for adoption. I don't know what to do." She cried softly into my shoulder, snuggling so close to me it almost felt as if we were one.

"Mione, I will not let anything bad happen. We don't even know if you're pregnant and we'll figure it out. We're going to get through this, whatever it is, together. I love you and nothing is going to happen. If you're pregnant, which I firmly believe you're not, but I still think we should double check, then we'll figure it out Hermione. I have an extra room at the flat, we have 2 floors. We can live upstairs and Georgie can live downstairs if we need to. I won't let a little mistake ruin us. I'm here for you forever and always. Hermione, I love you. I'm in love with you. We're going to be alright." I rubbed her back and held her tight. I wasn't going to let her go through it alone.

 **Short chapter but I thought I'd be nice and let you know what happens next. There might be a new chapter in a few hours. We'll see.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Freddie, I'm here." She said as she walked in the door to the flat.

"Did you get the stuff?" I asked running to her and giving her a big hug and kiss.

"Yes I got the stuff." She replied, rolling her eyes as though it was a stupid question.

"Well what are you doing? Go take it. I can't wait any longer. These last two weeks have been absolutely awful. Why did George have to go and ruin everything?"

"Freddie, calm down. You told me everything was going to be okay and now I'm telling you."

"Well, you know we could've figured this out a lot sooner if you wouldn't have been so stubborn. Why'd we have to do this the muggle way again?"

"Because I understand the muggle way. I pee on a stick, it tells me if I'm pregnant. Simple."

"Wait a second. You're telling me that you, Hermione Jean Granger, doesn't understand how a wizard pregnancy test works?"

"I never said that." Hermione said, blushing.

"Oh, but it was implied. This is the greatest thing I've ever heard. I understand something that Hermione doesn't understand. GEORGE!!! WE UNDERSTAND SOMETHING HERMIONE DOESN'T!!!"

"Merlin Fred. Calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Hermione whined.

"Mione, it's the biggest of deals. You know and understand everything except this and I do understand this. I'm so happy!" I smiled, and she hit me to signify her annoyance.

"Whatever. I'm going to go take this and then we'll know for sure." Hermione walked off to the bathroom and I followed, standing on the other side of the door.

"How long does this take?" I asked impatiently.

"It would take less time if you'd shut up. Why are you such a child? It takes like 5 minutes."

"The wizard way is instant so ha." I laughed.

"Enough about the wizard way. This is my body and I want to test it the muggle way. Calm down. Also you can come in now." The minute she said that I busted through the door.

"Are we having a baby?" I asked urgently.

"I said you can come in. I didn't say it was done. Calm yourself Freddie."

"I can't. I need to know if you're having a baby so I can prepare myself for fatherhood. I have to mature in 9 months enough to parent a child."

"Maybe not. The test should reveal the answer any second now."

"So are we having Fred Jr now or not yet?"

I waited for Hermione to answer but she didn't. She just sat there anxiously looking at the little white stick in her hand.

"Freddie, WE'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!" She shouted happily. "It's not that I don't want a baby but I was barely ready for sex. I don't know how I could've handled a kid."

"I get it Hermione. Also, I don't think I'm ready to be a dad. I still need you to take care of me because I'm not adult enough to take care of myself."

She ran over to me and gave me a great big hug. I picked her up and twirled her around. "I love you Frederick Gideon Weasley and I don't think anything will her change that. Next time though, please remember to use protection." Hermione whispered in my ear.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you're the most beautiful specimen to ever walk this earth and I want to be with you for all of eternity. Anything that could ever change my chances will go. Unless you have a problem with my Georgie. If that's the case I'll show you the door." I laughed and dipped her into a low kiss, laying her back on my knee as we made out.

After about 5 minutes she broke the kiss off and said, "We don't have to tell anyone about this, right?" I laughed and agreed before reclaiming her lips and picking her up like a princess.

I took her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. "Are we really going to do this again?" Hermione asked, giggling and tugging on my shirt.

"Well I was honestly thinking talking and sleeping but you know, I'm totally down for it. It's up to you, princess." I said lying down next to her.

"Well, I am certainly not against it, but I'm willing to just cuddle and talk."

"I think we should have some fun. Georgie went out with some chick for the rest of the day and said he only might be back tonight. He wouldn't tell me who he went out with though."

She rolled over, half of her body on top of mine and grabbed my face with her soft hands. She sealed my lips with a kiss and I flipped on top of her.

"Someone feels powerful." Hermione laughed as I placed my arms under her back and pulled her upwards until I was standing and she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked, but without hesitation she ripped my shirt off before removing her own.

"Are you sure you can handle me? I'm crazy for you." She smiled.

"Oh believe me. It's you who isn't ready. I know what I'm doing. This isn't my first rodeo." I laughed and smashed my face into hers, bringing her stomach to touch my own.

"Oh really? Because at the lake you told me you'd never done it before."

"Yeah. It's my second rodeo. Duh." I laughed and took off my pants, keeping my underwear on.

"Can you stop stalling and make it happen now?" She asked.

"It's called foreplay Mione. Also, I'm not about to forget protection. I'll be right back." I ran to the drawer next to my bed and grabbed a condom. "Don't look!" I shouted.

"Freddie, I saw it last time."

"That's not the point Hermione. I'm not going to let you ruin my fun. Now don't look or this isn't happening." I smiled and looked back to see that she wasn't looking. Then I pulled down my underwear and put the condom on. I pulled my boxer briefs back up and turned around.

When I turned around I saw that Hermione was wearing lacey black underwear, perfectly matching her bra. She was laying down on the bed as though she was posing for an underwear magazine.

"Merlin, Mione. You're too good at that. It's scary. Please tell me I'm the first one to have the pleasure of seeing this."

"Yes darling. Don't worry. This body is for you, and you alone. Now get your butt over here because I can't stand it any longer."

I came close to the bed, but far enough away that she couldn't reach me. "I don't know Mione. This is fun and it's payback."


End file.
